


"It feels amazing, darling"

by KasiaMolkvska



Series: SEX.  no plot. One-shot [15]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Licking, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Lesbian Character, POV Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasiaMolkvska/pseuds/KasiaMolkvska
Summary: "Open the drawer baby. There's a new dildo there, a double one."And you are the first who is going to use it.while you're coming down from the waves of pleasure, I lift my head and look in your eyes. There's a faint sparkle in them.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: SEX.  no plot. One-shot [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971370
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	"It feels amazing, darling"

We fucked each other so many times. I fuck you most of the time but there are days or nights that my appetite is crazy and I want you to be my baby and sex toy the same time. So yeah... You find yourself doing sexual practices you're supposed to receive but you have to please me because I say so. 

Tonight you got home and I was waiting for you at the shower. 

I'm completely clean inside and out. I smell so good and my skin is soft and I'm waiting for you to join me... I put you on a corner and kiss you passionately. The water is cascading through our hair. We kiss and kiss... I use a sponge with soap to wash you all over. 

We both smell and feel so good. You think that I'm going to tongue your pussy but Once I got you relaxed. I put your hands over the wall and I lean little, bending over. 

I move my hips towards you...

"Darling..."

You use your fingers inside of me, moving and pushing in and out my wetness.

"Yes baby, That's perfect. Now go deeper..."

You slide as intense as you can...maybe thinking that you are going to end soon but No... that's so far from the truth.

"Eve...fuck me ... Use another finger... Keep going and going, please don't stop."

The warm water crossing our bodies, my whole skin filled with fierce sensations. Your bites, spanks and kisses are hard. 

I let out a very long, very loud moan. My hips thrust and my hands go to the back of her head.

I play with your hair for a moment, and then I push down, causing your, licks to become faster and harder.

You're fucking me and I'm rubbing my clit faster and faster, rocking my hips with you. 

I'm taken by you and is so sexy. 

"It feels amazing, darling" 

Now I turn the water off and focus on dry your body and mine with a big comfy towel and we go to the bed where we continue our session.

"Open the drawer baby. There's a new dildo there, a double one."

And you are the first who is going to use it...

I kneel to help you put on the double strap. 

But first, make you suck the biggest part...

"Suck it for me. More and more. open your mouth, I've seen you sucking before"

You obeyed and I'm delighted.

I return the favour with your part of the cock and I suck you passionately. In a couple of minutes, you feel me penetrating you with the strap just to make sure everything is on the right place.

Now I bend over, on four. I'm horny and I want to use you. And you fuck me hard. We are both groaning.

You grab my hips and we are so close.

All of a sudden, I'm screaming. At the top of my lungs.

I scream. It's the loudest scream that ever comes from my throat.

I scream your name Eve, over and over and over...

Along with many other words

We collapse in bed but Once you're relaxed I straddle you... With the big cock I use when I punish you but today is to reward you for being such a good girl to me, Eve.

And yes, I eat you out. because you're mine. I'm licking your folds, sucking your clit.

You're hungry so I put my tits on your face and you're sucking them... I'm giving you what you want.

You're absolutely into it and I don't want to stop you but I need to feel you more.

Yes, baby be good with me and open your legs. 

I fuck you, face to face talking to your ear. Describing how good your pussy feels and how much you like it. The variety of sensations sent you completely over the edge.

I hit the right spot. Your hips thrust uncontrollably, waves of pleasure coursing through your amazing body. And you start screaming, screaming my name, I bury my face in your, neck.

"Oksana...baby"

As while you're coming down from the waves of pleasure, I lift my head and look in your eyes. There's a faint sparkle in them.

I bring my soaked hand to my lips, and I lick my fingers clean.

And we fall asleep, just like that.

We will indeed sleep very soundly as we always our encounters because the sounds of love are everywhere. 

We curled in a ball together. 

"This feels so nice, Eve"

"Yes baby."

"I love you, Oksana. Please never forget that. "

"Life is good because now I have you on it ..."


End file.
